


Bubblegum Bitch

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Female Tsuna - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Hibari, implied rape of a minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Tsunami doesn't remember 'that night' every well but after searching for answers on the school computer her world is shattered. Her imagination draws up what might have happened to fill in the blanks, and it isn't a pretty picture. She's isn't the only one to think so, and everything that could've been is lost in a Cloud's protective rage. Hibari isn't happy finding a Small Animal damaged in his territory, and the whole town knows the girl was now under his Protection. Why didn't Iemitsu get the message?





	1. Chapter 1

Tsunami was five when she met her Father and his boss. She doesn't remember what happened _exactly_ , but what she  _does_ remember...it makes her...uncomfortable to say the least. Tsunami remembers sitting in her room where she practiced her singing. She remembers the old man called Grandfather had come into her room. She remembers sitting on his lap. His arm around her back, his hand on her leg, his other hand on her face. She remembers feeling sleepy. She was so hot! Everything was too loud. It was too bright. Then she's laying on her bed, with her Father's face over her. She was so cold...he ran his hand through her hair...he was so warm. She knew that warmth was important, she _needed_ that warmth. He pulled his hand away. She was desperate for that warmth so she begged. Tsunami doesn't know what happened. She doesn't know what they said, what they _did_...or _didn't do._ She didn't know because she couldn't remember. But she knew they did something to her...something that made her crave their touch. She was seven now, and able to use the school computer to find some answers. Tsunami looked up the symptoms that haunted her nightmares, and she found answers. Emotions she didn't understand echoed hollow in her shock.

 

**~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~**

 

Hibari Kyouya was looking for herbivores out of class when he passed the library. There was a herbivore sitting at the computers instead of in class. He turned, and walked into the library ready to bite a herbivore to death, and he said as much. She didn't notice or didn't care, because she didn't react. Curious about what could hold a herbivore's attention when their life was threatened he looked to the screen. He frowned, glancing to the herbivore as she took a shakey breath he noted her pale face and shaking hands. 

"Small Animal, Explain." Mother always said an injured animal needed to be taken care of and taught differently than a typical animal. The small animal blinked, tears streaming down her face as she pulled her arms around herself defensively.

"...I don't  _remember..."_ Her voice was soft, but heavy with emotion. Kyouya narrowed his eyes as the small animal dug her nails into her arm, drawing her own blood as they pierced her skin, and stopped shaking. "I don't remember...but I won't let it happen again." The small animal promised. Her eyes, so full of fear and uncertainty, also burned with her resolve. Kyouya put away his tonfa before turning off the computer and lifting the small animal to carry the tense and injured girl to his mother. As the library door's closed the computer screen flashed before the article on different Date Rape Drugs vanished. Only a dark screen was left in its place.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so a year later....

Tsunami wore her thigh high black socks, with her short black school skirt and a nice white dress shirt. Over that she wore her new black jacket with the armband of the Disciplinary Committee. While the other members had a red armband with gold over it, her armband was gold with red over it. It marked her as the D.C's Outside Consultant, because she handled her opponents differently but could still hold her own in a fight. She even managed to punch Kyouya-kun in the face last week durning a spontaneous spar. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, her hair was a perfect golden brown that fell in fluffy waves down her back, she grabbed her school bag and left her room. As she walked down the stairs she pulled her box of gum, cherry flavored, from her bag. She pulled out a stick and frowned at its contents.  _Shit, I only have two left._ She thought.

"Tsu-chan, your tea is done, and your bento packed." Mama called.

"Kay!" 

Tsunami sat at the table with her tea in hand as her Mama buttered some toast for breakfast. Tsunami loved her morning tea that seemed to just melt her worries away with each sip.

"Have a good day at school Tsu-chan." Mama said as Tsunami finished her tea.

She sighed at the emptiness of her tea cup before popping her sick of gum into her mouth.

"I will Mama." Tsunami promised as she left for school, her bento box in hand.

 

**~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~**

 

Takeshi was surrounded by his...friends? He wasn't sure. They said they were his friends but...was friendship supposed to make you feel like you were drowning? It must be, because it was the only form of friendship he knew and it was better than being alone. It was better than being alone in the darkness where the silence was too loud and where Mama used to be but wasn't anymore. Where he used to remember her but couldn't anymore so her pictures all look like strangers and Dad never talks about her so he doesn't know her but he misses her because be can still her her singing. Why is she still singing? 

Takeshi laughed, his smile bright, as a shield to hide his thoughts it was fake. His friends didn't notice or didn't care as they went about their conversations. The waves rose up and dragged him deeper below, drowning him in the shadows of his mind that grew darker with every passing day. _But it was fine,_ Takeshi believed _, because this was friendship...right?_

 

 

**~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~**

 

Kyoko was determined when she walked into school that day. She was on a mission and she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. She had been thinking about it and planing it all week. Today, she decided, was the day. When lunch started she left her desk with her bento and made her way across the room. She ignored the worried gaze of her classmates as she turned around a chair and sat across from the most feared and unpleasant girl in school. Kyoko refused to move when the girl only eyed her with scorn. Tsunami raised an eyebrow at the orange haired girl who was obviously terrified but refused to change her mind. She blew some air into a bubble. The class watched with baited breath as the pink gum grew slowly. Larger. And larger. It popped. The class jumped. Kyoko didn't flinch. Tsunami pulled the gum back into her mouth with her tounge, her judgemental eyes never leaving Kyoko's.

"I want us to be friends." Kyoko said. Their was a sense of disbelief among the students at that deceleration. Tsunami scoffed. She rose from her seat like a princess from her throne, towering over Kyoko like a demon.

"A pretty little flower like you? Be my friend? You're all looks and pretty smiles. You're so fragile, so weak, you're too sweet. I don't make friends with people so easily broken." Tsunami said. She left the classroom without a second glance, only to stop in the hallway when Kyoko yelled after her.

Kyoko ran out of the classroom, her decision long since made.

"If I'm just a flower then I'll grow some thorns. I'll grow thorns and prove to you I mean it." 

"Yeah, sure. You do that and we'll see." 

Kyoko watched as Tsunami walked away.  _I'll be your friend Tsunami-chan, no matter what it takes._ Kyoko promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, and I hope this chapter is a good second chapter. Let me know what you think, please?

**Author's Note:**

> If this story needs more tags or a higher rating or any other warnings please let me know nicely.


End file.
